


Sins Of An Angel

by STIKER123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Lust, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sins, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Despite calling herself one, Sorano Aguria was no angel. She was from it actually as in spite of the self-proclamation, she loves to sin more than she should
Kudos: 6





	Sins Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a story I lost when something happened to the original account (HUNTER29). I tried to replicate the original as best I could.

It was such a beautiful day outside, the sky was so blue and full of clouds while the sun was shining down. Soriano Aguria, the self-proclaimed Angel, revelled in the sunlight, bathing it in as she walked towards a small town. "Such wonderful weather, perfect for an angel such as myself" she spoke with her twisted delusions. She genuinely believed that she was an angel, a holy being from the heavens, she genuinely believed this and yet she was far from such divinity as will soon be clear.

The small town which Sorano had arrived at was nothing special; it was a stable community with homes, a tavern or two and inns as well as a working marketplace, the latter of which she had arrived at and made her presence known with a boisterous exclamation that turned many, if not all, heads her way.

"Good day to you my darlings, your angel has arrived!" Sorano presented, her arms stretched into the air as if to soak up rays of sunshine which were shining down, the people didn't much care. As quickly as people turned to look in her direction, Sorano lost the interest of the people who went back to their daily lives of either working or browsing the market. That would not do at all, these people didn't fully appreciate that an angel was in their presence but they would soon learn, oh how they will learn.

As the people went about their lives, ignoring the self-proclaimed angel in their town, Sorano took sauntering steps forward. The lack of attention displeased her but by time she knew she would have plenty of attention and she saw her means to it, a man behind a market stand. He was a strongly built man, very muscular and Sorano licked her lips as she stepped forward towards his stand, rested her elbow on the surface and her chin on her hand. She had a glint in her eyes as she stared at the man.

"Hello there" she greeted and the man behind the stand looked at her before asking what it was she wanted, his tone of voice uninterested but that only excited Sorano more. "Oh no my darling, it's not about what I want, it's about what I can do for you" she cooed before stepping around the market stand and not even hesitating as she fell to her knees and reached hand to the man's crotch which she rubbed through his pants.

Sorano's actions immediately caught more interest from the man, as well as a few more people, as she smiled sultrily at him. "You have the fortune of being in the presence of me - an angel - but I'm not here to take, I'm here to give you something" she said as she felt the man's growing interest bulging in his pants as he asked what it was she was offering. Sorano's sensual smile turned more devious, more mischievous as she pressed her cheek to his crotch and stared up at him with that glimmer in her gaze.

"I'm here to indulge you all, I'm here to give you immense pleasure, I'm here for your sin" she spoke lowley as she unzipped the man's pants and pulled out his erect cock, her actions had made him grow hard very quickly but he couldn't be blamed. Sorano Aguria was a very beautiful, albeit delusional, woman; her hair was long and traveled down her back with a curl (shaped like a halo) atop her head with bangs covering her forehead, her attire consisted of a dress made out of a light blue fabric with frilly, feather adorning it. Sorano also had a rather voluptuous figure, her cleavage exposed by her dress with an angel wing tattoo on her collarbone as her hair also had two strands stemming down her front.

In short, she was very beautiful and this man apparently appreciated her beauty as shown by the erection which she was holding within her soft hand. "Don't you worry now, as an angel I will take your sin" Sorano cooed as she pressed light kisses along the man's prick and he grunted, his penis twitching in the self-proclaimed angel's hand as people among the crowd took notice of the situation.

Some people moved along quickly, not wanting to be involved in this in any way through observation, but many stayed, many were men and Sorano liked that fact. Sorano wanted sin, she wanted to sin and she wanted to take the sins of these men, first she had to start with the one before her.

With so many eyes upon her, Sorano felt shivers of excitement run up her spine as she pressed more light kisses along the cock of the man before her, then she ran her tongue up the underside of the shaft and spat on the tip with her hands coating the shaft in her saliva. It was clear that she was no pure angel herself if her clear technique said anything, in fact, Sorano was audacious to even call herself an angel as she has sinned plenty in the past - her favourite was lust. No, Sorano Aguria wasn't an angel, she was a slut, a whore who has traveled far and wide to many places where she has indulged in the ultimate sin of lust numerous times by letting her body be used by random men. She was no angel but she took the ironic mantel to date her delusions.

With her eyes set on the cock before ehr and the attention of many gazing at her, Sorano opened her mouth and took the cock before her into her mouth in its entirety. The man groaned as he felt his cock engulfed into the warmth of Sorano's mouth, it took him by surprise with how easily she did so as he wasn't exactly lacking in size down there. What he didn't know was that this wasn't her first rodeo, as stated, Sorano has traveled all over to be fucked by strangers, she's taken large cocks many times so she was very experienced, especially when it came to sucking cock.

Her head bobbing, Sorano stared up at the man she was orally pleasuring, that same glint in her eye as she coated his shaft in her saliva was glimmering brighter by the second. He had a large cock, she loved larger cocks, especially when they stuff her full and the thoguys of yet again being on public display in such an indecent way as this got her all hot and bothered.

With a heat growing between her legs, Sorano moaned around the cock in her mouth and started stroking it again each time she pulled her head back. She gave a twist with each stroke, demonstrating her masterful technique which again made the man groan and even comment on her whorish abilities which made Sorano shiver with delight at being called such a thing. "Well an angel such as myself will surely be masterful at bringing pleasure" she cooed before licking the head of the cock in hand as the man scoffed, saying she was more a shore than an angel if she was willing to suck dick in public.

Sorano again shivered with delight at being spoken to in such a way; "that's right, I'm a sinful angel, give me your sin" she breathed hotly in the prick in hand before again swallowing it as she bobbed her head back and forth, dropping her hand to her lap as her second and pressed against the man's stomach. Sorano closed her eyes as she enjoyed the familiar taste of cock in her tongue, relishing in it before sliding a hand up to her chest as she groped herself.

A moan escaped Sorano as she groped herself, vibrations running over the man's cock and he reached down to force the sinful angel to swallow his cock again, holding her head down as she stared up at him. There was no struggle, there was no strain as Sorano stared up into the man's eyes as she had his cock in her throat, she looked like such a slut right now and he voiced this fact but that just turned her on more as she pulled out her breasts from her dress and started groping them as the man started to pump his hips back and forth.

Many people (mostly men) were watching this vulgar sight of Sorano down on her knees, a stranger fucking her mouth as she groped her sizeable tits. Many tents were pitched at this sight and it made the angel's pussy gush even more before the man who's cock she was sucking gripped her head firmly and really started thrusting, his cock pushing deep into her throat and still she didn't gag, it was clear she lost that reflex long ago and that amde it al the more easier to fuck her face.

"Dirty whore, I'm going to cum that slutty throat of yours" the man spat and juices of sexual arousal slid down Sorano's thighs, her pussy drenched and her juices staining her panties as drool was seeping down her chin while she stared up at this stranger. She was no angel, she was just a whore and she knew that but she indulged her fantasies as much as she indulged the men she came across, and there were men ready to indulge in her sinfully divine body. It was a delicious thought.

And then the man did good on his word; with a hard thrust, his balls slapping against Sorano's chin, a deluge of semen flooded the false angel's mouth and her eyes lit up. There was no hesitation, no difficulty as she swallowed the thick load of cum with ease, her gulps shown by her throat as she ingested the load while staring up at the man who's name she knew not and which she didn't care to know as she was an angel taking away his sin only to gain her own and she adored that fact.

A few more ropes of cum down her throat later and Sorano was pulled off the cock, her mouth agape as drool slipped down her chin before she was suddenly pulled to her feet. There was no reprieve, the angel had unleashed a beast in this man as she was spun and shoved to bend over the market stand, her dress was pulled up and her panties were ripped away. Sorano shuddered with delight as she felt the tip of the large cock part her pussy lips before shoving into her all in one go, she screamed out with joy as she was penetrated with rough hands gripping her hips firmly.

The thrusts began almost instantly, the man behind her didn't even wait for her to adjust, not that it was needed, as he began thrusting intensely. Sorano didn't mind the roughness, she adored it actually and her voice made that clear as she moaned out loud while being fucked out in the open. She pushed herself up onto her elbows as she stared ahead of herself, there were so many men with cocks bulging in their pants, some with them in hand and jerking themselves off to the sight of the beautiful woman being fucked and it made her so happy.

"Do you all enjoy watching me sin? I'll take all your sins for you if you want?" She offered and the men watching her all seemed excited about that with one brave man approaching and telling her to jerk him off as well, a demand that adhered to as quickly as the second man's pants dropped and his cock spring out.

Sorano moaned at the cock slamming into her pussy while she was stroking the one in hand but she still had so many admiring her, so many eyes were on her that she figured she should really give them the view of her true angelic beauty. With that thought, Sorano clumsily removed her dress to expose her entire body in the nude and the crowd pretty much went wild as the men observing her cheered as she was getting fucked in front of them. But being in the nude wasn't all Sorano did, she had the man fucking her bring her to the crowd where she shoved him to pay down and mounted his cock like it was a steed of heaven and rode him just as so.

The man who approached the fucking pair didn't stay out of it for long, he wanted in on this action and so marched forward and all but shoved his cock into her throat just like the man she was riding did before, it made Sorano so happy and she started bobbing her head again while holding her hands out and two more men quickly accepted the call.

So there she was, in the lap of a stranger and riding his cock, another stranger fucking her mouth just as intensly as the first did and two more cocks in hand. Sorano, the self-proclaimed Angel, had willingly thrown herself into a gangbang in the streets in less time than it took to arrive, and she had zero shame to the fact as she enthralled herself in the sin around her!

"Yes, that's it, give me your sin, sin for me" Sorano thought to herself as she slobbered all over the cock in her mouth, making the ballsy man groan as he gripped her hair tight and slam,ed his hips forward. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was not good at lasting to sexual pleasure but that didn't disappoint the sinful angel who's mouth he was fucking, it actually excited her more as she wondered if she could make him blow his load even quicker than he usually would so she tested him. It was very a very cruel test as well.

While she was also busy with the three other men that were making use of her body, Sorano ran her tongue all over the cock in her mouth which made the man let go of her head to give her free reign and she took it. She bobbed her head, swirled her tongue and drooled all over the fairly sized prick before lifting her mouth back to lick the tip and she watched as the man squirmed.

Sorano liked when her partners squirmed almost as much as she loved when they used her so she continued to licked the tip before closing her lips on it and sucked intensely. She sucked like a vacuum and the man was struggling already. Each suck drew him closer to orgasm and Sorano could tell, he was just about to cum when she dived her head forward and took his cock into the back of her throat like she and for the man she was riding. The engulfing wetness and warmth was a taste of heaven for the man as he could hold it no longer and shot his quick load into Sorano's throat and she swallowed it down like the previous one before pulling back and licking her lips as the man stepped aside.

Sorano was now in full display as the crowd of men surrounding her watched her hips bounce. I'm the lap of the market stand owner as her hands deftly jerked off the two at her side. Her breasts were bouncing as well, they were hypnotising and she took delight in feeling all the eyes on her as she rode the cock beneath her like the whore she was, Sorano was no pure angel after all.

"Come on now, boys, cum for me, cum for your angel" she encouraged the men who's cocks she was stroking before leaning to suck on the one to her left, her hand dropping to rub her clit as she stroked the cock in her right hand faster and rode the man beneath her harder. All three men groaned as they felt Sorano's efforts but neither of them came yet, she liked that fact.

With inappropriate slurps and vulgar moans, the false angel let these men have their way with her in the streets, alternating her hand and mouth action between the cocks at her sides. Sorano was now leaning to the cock on her right and started sucking on the man's balls as she stared up into his eyes with a sultry gaze that made him spit profanity at her. "Cock sucking, whore!" He hissed but his words didn't faze her, she enjoyed being called such words and relished in the harsh tone of his voice as she gave him the gift of heavenly pleasure.

"I am an angel, here to take your sin from you, give me your sin, darling" she cooed before finally the three men each came, two loads coated her body while the third was pumped into her waiting cunt and Sorano squealed with delight. "Yes! Give me your sin! Cover and fill me with your sin!" She delighted in the sensation as her hands stroked the cocks to milk their loads while her pussy gripped down and refused to let the third one go until she felt it stop.

A shiver ran up Sorano's spine as she was creampied and covered in cum in front of a crowd of horny men, but she wasn't willing to end it there. "Who else wants to sin with me?" She asked before suddenly being advanced upon, she didn't even dismount the lap of the man who fucked her herself as she was pulled into a fray where she was on her hands and knees.

One minute Sorano was in the lap of one man (three other cocks serviced as well) and now she was being spitroasted by two more, one of the two who pulled her away rammed his cock into her needy pussy while the other took her mouth. Both of the two new cocks were large, one more so than the other, and they both got to feel the heavenly sensation of Sorano's body as the the two men started fucking her aggressively from the second they dicks were buried in the occupied holes

Back and forth the men pumped their hips, their actions in a saw like rhythm so as one drove forward the other pulled back. It was all to leave Sorano in a state of dizzy delirium but these naive two didn't realise just how much of a whore she was, this wasn't Sorano's first rodeo, it wasn't her first gangbang. She's been fucked senseless many times before so they would have to try harder if they wanted to leave her a puddle of moans, oh how they tried.

"You like this, slut?, do you?!" One of the two spat as Sorano moaned around the cock in her mouth, her breasts were swinging like cum coated pendulums and she was again drooling all over a cock in her mouth. It felt so good to sin, she learnt this a long time ago, and Sorano happily let the men spit harsh and spiteful words at her as they indulged her in the great sin of lust. She pushed her hips back against the cock in her pussy, moaning around the one in her mouth as she was rocked back and forth between the two before she felt a hand pull her hair back and stared up at the man who had been fucking her mouth.

"Filthy whore" he sneered as she stared with an open mouth, saying how she was an angel and for him to give her his sin. Then Sorano pushed the man over and buried her head in his lap as she was fucked double time from behind, the man whose cock she was sucking was pulling her hair and thrusting into her throat as she rumbled her voice around his prick.

She truly was a sinner and she enjoyed letting the crowd around her see this fact, and she loved it and she moaned more around the cock in her throat while staring at its owner. The gaze in her eyes, she was begging for it, she wanted his sin and just like the first guy to approach when she was being fucked by the market stand owner, this man was also a very quick shot who was weak to the masterful work of the false angel's tongue. There was no helping as he was already cumming but instead of shooting it down Sorano's throat, like those before him, he pulled her by the air and blasted his semen on her face as she stared like a whore on Christmas morning.

Howls of pleasure were filling the air as the man behind Sorano never ceased, he wasn't bothered about anything else but the squeezing tightness around his dick and the way Sorano's ass shook from the impact of his thrusts. He only cared about fucking her needy cunt and grunted as he pulled her by her arms so she was bent forward but not with her fade down, he wanted the crowd to see the self-proclaimed angel's face as he fucked her and she wanted that too.

The crowd definitely got a clear view as they saw Sorano's semen coated face and the depraved grin on her lips as she stared at them all. She provoked them with whorish phrases about ehr being a sinful angel as they either stared or jerked themselves off. This was the attention she wanted and she was getting plenty of it, but she also wanted more cum and so squeezed her cunt down on the cock currently burying itself into, making its owner grain as she moaned louder than ever.

"Cum for me, cum for your angel, sin for your angel, sin for me and cum like the other have!" She demanded before again having her hair pulled roughly as the man slammed his cock into her balls deep and unleashed his load. The deprived grin on Sorano's face broadened as she received another Creampie before the man pulled out and moved back.

Sorano had been fucked pretty intently, her body used like a vessel of pleasure, but that doesn't mean she was done. Her pussy ached for more, she ached for more, she wanted more sin and so sat on her knees and started to touch herself as she called out to the crowd of men. She made an offer to them that none refused as she was suddenly rushed and surrounded by the crowd of masturbating men.

"Come and coat me with your sin" was what she said and she was encircled, ready to receive a massive bukakke as she fingered her cum stuffed cunt. Sorano's mouth was open as she welcomed the loads of multiple men which shot and covered her body as she fingered hers left to climax, her first climax even after all of that. Sorano was one durable angel, she was one durable slut but she was focused on the semen that rained down on her, coaching her body on cum as she shivered with delight.

As the men came over her, Sorano made a show of cleaning herself as she wiped the cum off her body and licked it off her fingers. She made exaggerated moans as if to turn the men on more before she suddenly stood up and said how that was fun but she wanted to see who else wanted to sin with her. This was a disappointment to the crowd of men as they each wanted to stick their dicks in one of Sorano's holes but she was already walking away.

Sorano, a beautiful woman, was walking through the streets naked and with remnants of cum coating her body and dripping from her fucked pussy and down her chin, drool also dripping as well. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she was quickly pounced on again, this time having her tits press against the window of a shop as she was getting fucked in the ass by a man whose face she didn't even get to see as she was stood looking through a window with her ass stuck out welcomingly for anyone to take, he was the one who took the opportunity as he saw it and dropped his pants to stick his cock into the sinful bitch's tight hole.

Sorano's whorish expression was on clear view for those in the store. Multiple eyes stared in shock at the naked beauty pushed up against the window, smearing cum on the surface as she was being fucked by a random stranger off the streets. She wasn't even making an attempt to try and feign decency as she shouted for him to give her his sin, she wanted his sin badly.

All she heard from the man fucking her ass were grunts as he gripped her hips tight and rammed his cock into her hole, he didn't speak to her, he didn't even call her names, he just wanted to get his rocks off and so fucked Sorano against the window until he blew his load in her tight orifice and just walked away as the slut angel took a moment to enjoy the afterglow. It wasn't a long fuck but it was a rough one, the unknown man clearly just wanted to get one out and then leave

As she wandered the streets, Sorano indulged many in her sinful behaviour but it was when she arrived at the town's local tavern that she was really in for a treat. The place was filled with rugged, muscular men who were in need of a good time, each other looked like they could break Sorano and she welcomed the tavern as she walked into the pub.

Eyes immediately wandered over Sorano as she made way to the counter before facing the patrons and announcing her intent. "Give me your sins!" She exclaimed and before she knew it she was bent over the counter with the men in the pub lining up to fuck her, the man currently hammering away at her clenching pussy showing her no mercy as he pulled her hair and groped her tits with large, heavy hands that made Sorano shout out with joy as she was handled so roughly.

It was all so relentless, so merciless, Sorano has never been fucked so hard before and she, for the first time after however long, was actually rolling her eyes up but then she was suddenly dragged away from the counter and thrown over one of the tables with the man just fucking her thrusting back in. He held her by the hips and rammed his cock into her, making her howl out with delight only to have her mouth again plugged by another man's cock.

Sorano has never been taken so roughly, these men, nay, these brutes were just the fuck she as looking for as she let them use her body. She was a sinful angel and she was submitting to the lustful atmosphere as her hands were made use of as well, it was all very dizzying.

"Damn, she's actually pretty tight considering she was dripping cum, how many have you fucked before coming here, slut?!" The man hammering at Sorano's cunt grunted, not expecting an answer considering the fact she had her throat plugged by another cock but she still let out delighted noises as she wrapped her legs behind the man and pulled him into her even more as she moaned loudly. It felt so good that she actually came again, truly demonstrating the brutality of the man's thrusts as he fucked Sorano through her orgasm before pumping a load into her cunt as she received three others from the two she was stroking and the one fucking her mouth.

The dizzying burality didn't end though, not yet as Sorano was quickly pulled from the table and into the lap of another of the patrons. A cock stuffed her pussy, one in her ass and a third plugged her mouth again and there was no more mercy than there was before as she received the pent up sins of these men as the gangbanged her right here in the tavern. Maybe Sorano hit off more than she could chew? No way! She was loving it all, she hasn't been fucked silly in so long that it was rather refreshing as she was passed around between all these men.

Time seemed to pass by without any coherency from Sorano amidst her time in the tavern, all the patrons were ruthless and insatiable but that only made it better. They were brutal, merciless and didn't care about anything other than fucking her and yet she was still the last person standing as by time they each had their fill, Sorano was staggering towards the door only to halt at the words of one of the patrons.

"We need more bitch's like you, stick around and maybe we can have some more fun sometime" he offered and Sorano replied that she would definitely be visiting the tavern again before she left. It was here that she finally realised how much time was spent getting stuffed by cock inside the tavern, it had gotten pretty late now as shown by the street lights flickering,on one by one and Sorano stood naked, drenched in cum and leaking it from her aching orifices in the middle of the street.

There were still some people passing by, each of them glancing at the sorry state that Sorano was in as well as the blissed out expression on her face as she relished the street lights shining on her like the rays of heaven.

While in her dubious state of dishevelment, Sorano made her way back to where she first arrived in the town and found her clothes were actually still there. Nobody had attempted to take them so that she'd have to walk around naked, as if she hasn't already and besides, it's not like she would have felt any same from it after what she had gotten up to that day. Shame was the last thing on her mind actually.

Still, it was getting late and Sorano could do with a nice meal and bath as well as a place to stay in. Now she had no money on her so maybe one more blowjob will be enough to secure her a place to stay, maybe she'll double it to fucking her pussy if she could get a full deal.

Sorano liked this town, there were a lot of people willing to fuck her and she was actually able to be left in a dizzy state of delirium at some points. Maybe she should stay for a bit, she would be able to indulge in the sinful behaviour of the people there. Yeah, that sounded pretty appealing for her, there was a lot of sex to be had and a lot of sins to indulge.

Truly, Sorano Aguria was a sinful angel.


End file.
